


goodnight

by TtotheYong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, but the setting isn't rly important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheYong/pseuds/TtotheYong
Summary: Jaehyun's in his last year of college and his boyfriend Taeyong is in his last year of grad school. Jaehyun gets home one night and calls Taeyong to say goodnight, but very quickly the phone call goes in another direction.Literally... just phone sex with some feels idk what else to say about this. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212





	goodnight

Jaehyun was tired and sweaty and still slightly drunk when he got back to his dorm. The past few days had been unseasonably hot and the dorm had barely cooled off with all the windows open to the night air. Jaehyun stripped down to his boxers and flopped face down on his bed without turning on the lights. This was barely any relief but at least he felt a little less gross. He knew he should go shower, but now that he was lying down the thought of standing back up was very unappealing.

He groped behind him for his phone on the bedside table without turning his head. The bright screen made his head ache but he managed to call his boyfriend and hold the phone to his ear. His eyes readjusted slowly to the dark room as the phone rang. He would probably fall asleep soon but he wanted to say goodnight to Taeyong first. It had already been a month since the last school break when they'd gotten to see each other. Taeyong would be visiting again the following week but Jaehyun's impatience had been growing.

He wasn't sure what time it was but he knew it was late, and sure enough when Taeyong answered the phone it was clear from the groggy sound of his voice that he'd been asleep. "Jaehyun-ah?" His voice was low and soft and Jaehyun's stomach tightened at the sound. He shifted his hips a little against the mattress.

"Hi, hyung. Did I wake you up?"

"Mmhm. Are you okay?"

Jaehyun smiled. If he had been woken up in the middle of the night himself he'd probably have been annoyed, but of course Taeyong was making sure he was okay even though he still sounded half-asleep. The tiniest hint of a breeze crept in through the wide-open window and breathed over the hot skin of Jaehyun's back. Without really meaning to he pressed his hips down harder into the mattress. "Yeah, hyung, of course. I'm fine."

"Hm, that's good Jaehyunnie."

"I miss you though, hyung."

"Yeah, I miss you too." The older's voice came out on a breath. The sound made the back of Jaehyun's neck tingle.

"I miss touching you." Jaehyun said softly. Taeyong didn't say anything. Jaehyun hoped it wasn't because the older was asleep again. "I miss fucking you, hyung. It's always so good."

Taeyong was still quiet and Jaehyun thought he really might have drifted off but then he said, "Yeah, yeah it's good," and his voice sounded a little more alert than before.

"Are you in bed, hyung?"

Taeyong laughed. "Yeah, I'm in bed. I was literally asleep, Jae."

Jaehyun hummed a little. Then, "What are you wearing?"

"...Are you serious." Taeyong still sounded amused.

"Yeah, I'm serious."

Jaehyun could almost hear Taeyong roll his eyes. "Pajamas. The ones I had when you visited, you know."

Jaehyun squirmed into the mattress again. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest and he was starting to get hard even though that hadn't been what he'd been planning when he'd called. "Can you take off your shirt?"

"Jaehyun.... We'll see each other in just a week, baby, and it's the middle of the night...."

"I know, I know, but please. Please, hyung."

"Well, what are _you_ wearing?"

"Just boxers." Jaehyun replied quickly. "And I'm kinda hard, hyung."

Taeyong hesitated but his voice was definitely fully awake now, although still quiet. "Are you touching yourself?"

"Not yet." Jaehyun rolled over onto his back and his sweaty skin prickled now that it was exposed to the air. "I won't until you tell me to."

Jaehyun heard Taeyong breathe out. "What the fuck...." He sounded like he was mostly talking to himself.

"Hyung, take off your shirt. Please." This time Jaehyun could hear rustling on the other end of the line. Part of him wanted to switch to a video call so he could see the older but part of him didn't mind staying in the darkness, listening and imagining. It was agonizing but not exactly in a bad way. "Did you take it off?"

"Mmhm."

Jaehyun stared up at the dark ceiling and tried to picture Taeyong's body, his slender waist and smooth stomach, his surprisingly muscular chest and shoulders. Jaehyun realized his mind had started to wander and he still hadn't said anything. "Hm, put your hand on your neck." He listened but couldn't hear anything. "Are you doing it?"

"Yeah." Taeyong sounded exasperated but he was also a little breathless and the sound in Jaehyun's ear seemed to sink right into the bottom of his stomach. He was fully hard and without the pressure of the mattress against his dick he desperately wanted to take himself in his hand but he held back.

"Okay. Start touching yourself, your body. Imagine it's me touching you. Your chest, your nipples." Jaehyun swallowed. "Your nipples are so pretty, hyung. All of you is pretty." Jaehyun put his free hand against his own stomach and pressed against the muscles there to try to keep from pressing his hand against his dick. "Tell me what you're doing hyung."

"No... it's weird to say out loud."

"You're doing what I said though, right hyung?"

"Yeah." Taeyong's voice definitely sounded different, more like it did when they were in bed together. Jaehyun's stomach twisted. He had been starting to cool down from lying still but now he could feel his skin heating up again.

"Then tell me what to do." Jaehyun's stomach clenched a little under his fingers but he kept himself still.

"No, Jaehyunnie.... I don't know how to talk like this. I'm in an empty room, it feels weird."

Jaehyun could practically see the pout on Taeyong's face and he barely managed to hold back a laugh. "Hyung, are you shy?"

"Yeah, I am, shut up."

Jaehyun grinned up at the ceiling and had to wait until he could speak without the laugh escaping. Taeyong was so cute sometimes and he still couldn't predict when or why that side of him would come out. "Hyung, you know you really turn me on. You're literally doing nothing and I'm so hard just thinking about you. And it's okay, I can do most of the talking. But that means you have to do what I say."

"Okay."

Jaehyun ran his tongue over his lips. "Okay. Put your fingers in your mouth. Two fingers." It was quiet. "Are you?" Taeyong made a sound and Jaehyun could tell his mouth was full. His dick twitched under his boxers and his breath caught a little. "Suck on your fingers. Put them as deep as they can go." Jaehyun heard a small, strained sound through the phone and had to close his eyes for a moment. "Take your fingers out of your mouth." Jaehyun tried to keep his voice even and tried to concentrate on making sense even while he pictured Taeyong doing everything he told him to do. "Touch your nipples. Get them wet. That feels good, right? Imagine it's my tongue." Taeyong exhaled and the breath made a staticky sound through the phone. "I'm on top of you and I'm licking you. You like it, right?"

"Yeah," Taeyong said. Jaehyun swallowed, almost embarrassed by how much the sound of Taeyong's voice saying just one word could affect him.

"Slide your hand down your stomach, slowly."

"Okay. What are you doing?" Taeyong asked suddenly.

Jaehyun blinked. "Nothing. My hand's just on my stomach."

"You still haven't touched yourself," Taeyong said. It didn't sound like a question.

"No." Jaehyun hoped Taeyong would keep talking.

"Are you still hard?"

"Obviously. You sound fucking hot, hyung." Jaehyun drummed his fingers on the skin above the waistband of his boxers. "Are you hard?"

"Yeah."

"So touch yourself. Over your pajamas though." Jaehyun heard Taeyong's breath change and listened to it quicken for a moment. He realized his fingers were digging into the skin of his stomach. "Tell me what you're doing." Jaehyun could hear Taeyong breathing but the older didn't speak. "Hyung... why are you so shy?"

"I dunno."

"Fuck, I wish you were here, hyung. I love when you blush. Really you're so beautiful." Taeyong stayed quiet for a long time. Jaehyun's fingers pushed at the elastic of his boxers. Finally he asked, "Are you still there, hyung?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I just don't know what to say." Taeyong's voice was quiet and Jaehyun heard him swallow. "But I like listening to you. I've always liked your voice."

"Oh." Jaehyun cleared his throat. "Okay, well. Can you pull down your pants? Slowly."

"All the way?"

"Yeah." Jaehyun waited until the shuffling on the other end of the line stopped. "So you're just in your boxers now right?" Jaehyun tried to picture it but his thoughts felt scattered.

"Uh, no. I wasn't wearing any."

Jaehyun closed his eyes. On top of being so aroused he was starting to feel an almost unpleasant ache somewhere behind his ribs just from how badly he wanted Taeyong to be there with him. "So... you're naked."

"Yeah. Are you?"

Jaehyun pushed his boxers off quickly. It was still hot but now that his skin was completely bare the air coming in through the window felt cooler, especially because he was still sweaty. "Now I am, yeah. You're touching yourself, right?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck, Taeyong hyung, I want to be there with you. I want to be the one to touch you."

Taeyong's breath hitched. "I want you to touch me."

"Can I touch myself too?"

"Why are you... asking?" Taeyong said breathlessly.

Jaehyun's voice came out close to a whisper now, almost whining. "I told you, I wouldn't until you said to. Hyung, please, I want to touch myself. Tell me I can."

"...You can. Touch yourself." Taeyong said. Jaehyun did, wrapping his fingers around his length, biting his lips to stay quiet. But now Taeyong kept talking, sounding more certain though his voice still came out strained. "Think of my mouth on you." Jaehyun let his breath out shakily. "Imagine I'm sucking you off."

"Fuck I want you to. I really want you to." Jaehyun started moving his hand faster, sliding his thumb over the slit where he was already leaking precome.

"Me too. I love the way you taste."

Jaehyun whimpered and had to stop moving his hand for a second. "Hyung...." He couldn't stay still for long and started jacking himself off again, the muscles of his stomach twitching. He could hear Taeyong's breath getting louder and less steady in his ear. "Are you getting close, hyung?"

"Yeah," Taeyong's voice was higher than before. "Yeah, I am."

"What are you thinking about." It was quiet. "Hyung, please...."

"I'm thinking about you."

"What about me."

"Just...." Taeyong trailed off into breath and Jaehyun wasn't sure if he was too self-conscious to say more or if he had just forgotten to finish his sentence.

So Jaehyun spoke again instead. "I'm thinking about you too. I'm thinking about fucking you." Taeyong moaned at that. The sound was quiet but Jaehyun's stomach clenched and he felt himself get closer to the edge. "I want you on your stomach, underneath me, and I'm fucking you into the mattress. Shit.... I want to be inside you already hyung. As soon as you get here next week, fuck. Come prepared because as soon as you get here I'm gonna bend you over, right over there on the desk. I'm not even gonna take off all your clothes, that's how badly I want to get inside you. I'm gonna take you right away hyung, hard, fuck...."

Taeyong moaned again and gasped Jaehyun's name.

"And then...." Jaehyun was having trouble breathing. "Then I'm going to fuck you again. But slow, like really fucking slow. I'm gonna kiss every part of you and press so deep inside you but go so slowly you'll be... fucking begging. I want to make you feel good, hyung. I want to take care of you." Jaehyun wasn't totally sure if he was just talking about sex anymore but he couldn't think clearly enough to filter his thoughts. He was moving his hand faster and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Taeyong's breath was all over the place, coming through the phone in soft pants. "Hyung... are you gonna come?"

"Yeah," Taeyong whimpered. "Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Almost, yeah, I'm close."

"Yeah, fuck, Jaehyunnie, fuck me, please, I want you to fuck me. I want you inside me." Taeyong gasped and then moaned brokenly. "Fuck, I'm coming. Jae--"

Jaehyun came too, groaning and digging his heels into the mattress. It felt amazing and then very quickly left him feeling frustrated. His come was very hot against his already overheated skin and his thoughts weren't even fully coherent yet but he desperately wanted Taeyong near him.

He slowly caught his breath and could hear Taeyong doing the same, and as his body settled so did his mind. He was able to remind himself that he would see the older soon, and in just a few months they were both graduating and then would be able to see each other all the time.

"Hyung?" Jaehyun asked. Taeyong hummed after a moment, sounding sleepy again already. Jaehyun smiled fondly. "Are you okay?"

Taeyong laughed softly. "Yeah, of course I'm okay. Are you?"

"Yeah. I mean, I feel kinda gross, it's like a billion degrees here. I need to shower."

"Hmm, okay. Have a good shower, Jaehyunnie." Taeyong seemed half asleep.

"Yeah, I will hyung. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll talk to you tomorrow, baby. G'night."

"Night." Jaehyun hung up reluctantly. He wanted to keep listening to the sound of Taeyong's voice--or breath, since it didn't seem like the older would be awake much longer--but he really was desperate to shower now, despite feeling close to sleep himself. He pushed himself out of bed. Next week couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
